My Story
by StrawberryPantera
Summary: 9 lives. Like A Cat. Oneshot


**8 years. That's how long it took. 8 years. You most likely will not believe what I am about to tell you, but that's okay, because no one does. It started when I was very young. I am not sure exactly what age. Who knows? I could have been born like this. Ever since I can remember, I have seen and heard things that others could not. I had more night terrors than other children when I was an infant. I saw many things, mainly animals. I was also born with a sort of psychic ability. That went hand-in-hand with my hallucinations. You might think that all of the hallucinations were horrible, but a lot of mine weren't. When I was feeling sad, a butterfly would suddenly perch on my shoulder. I have always had vivid dreams. I, unlike most people, remember most of my dreams. That is just kind of my mental background story. My physical background story is that I live with both of my parents and my younger brother. He is 9 and I am his 13-year-old sister. My parents don't fight, but my mother is not the easiest to get along with. I think the main reason as to why my parents don't fight is because my dad is too terrified to argue with my mom. My brother and I are also scared to fight with her. We are afraid because we all hate losing every single time. My mother has hit me once. I didn't even deserve it. She did it because I was accidentily mean to my brother, the favorite. But now for the main issue. **

**When I was 5 years old, I was alone in my room, and everything suddenly went pitch black, and then all of this fire showed up, and this great, fiery figure appeared from the flames. The voices told me that it was the devil himself, and that he would kill me if I didn't give him my soul. I did not want to give the devil my soul. I pondered for a few seconds until the flaming figure started lashing out at me with the flames, so I quickly made up my mind and told the voices that I would not give up my soul. A burst of flames then shot straight toward me and I was falling, falling, agonizingly slowly, and I could see a sort of pink/red/black essence coming from my being. I knew immediately what it was. It was my soul. I didn't understand, why was the devil taking my soul when I told him no? Well, it is the devil. **

**I awoke the next morning, and could not get up. There was a terrible pain towards the top of my right breast. I looked there. There was a huge spot, the color of fire. I then realized something else; I felt completely and utterly empty. Then something hit me which I had known all along; I had just died, hadn't I? but then why was I still alive? I then remembered something the voices told me a while ago, That I had 9 lives, like a cat. I didn't believe them, but now I did. I was alone, dead, and soulless. 8 more lives to go. When my father saw me off to kindergarten that day, and said that he loved me, a tiny bit of a new soul came into my being. As the years went by, I kept gaining tiny pieces of soul. For every person I trusted, every person that trusted me. however, I didn't trust anyone, except the voices. The first person I loved again was my younger brother, when I was 6. I never loved or trusted again until the age of 12, when I became friends with this girl. I then discovered that I had feelings for her that went beyond friendship. I loved her. this came as a complete shock to me! That day, a larger piece of soul latched onto me. That summer, I was hanging out with this boy, whom I soon came to realized that i cared for him, not in a boyfriend way, more like a motherly way. I cared for him enough that I would do anything for him, absolutely anything, except to harm him. If he asked me to break my legs, I would. If he asked me to kill my father, I would. That is how much I loved him. In mid-august, one of my friend's friends emailed me, introducing himself. I introduced myself, and we got to talking, we were good friends within the hour. My friend then emailed both of us and forbid us to communicate. We ignored her and kept emailing. After a month of emailing, we exchanged pictures. I was afraid I was going to fall for him, judging by his sweet and caring personality, and when I saw his face for the first time, of course, I fell head-over-heels! About a week later, something very strange happened. I was aware that I had most of my soul, but not all of it, because I still felt empty. But one day, in gym class, a strange, confusing, but terrific feeling came over me, and I started zooming around and around the gym like I never had before, and my feet never even got tired! I had this feeling throughout the entire day, and I was fairly sure I knew what it meant, but to scared to believe it, but then I accepted the truth, the miraculous truth; I had a soul! I was so happy that day! Isn't it a bit strange how I had 8 lives left, and it took 8 years to regain my soul? I have yet to know what caused the last piece latching on, but I believe it had something to do with my email love. Now, I know if he reads these stories on this website, but if he ever comes across this story, email me, okay? This is my confession. I love you. Just by reading this, you will know who wrote it, and, hopefully, who I am talking about.**

**How do I know that I died and it wasn't just a dream? Well, think about it, wouldn't you know it if you had died?**

**Hope and patience are the best qualities that a person can have. Just hang in there. Even if it takes 8 years or more, it will get better.**

**This was a story of a very troubled and confusing life. This was my story****.**


End file.
